This invention concerns a keyboard of a type having a protective foil suspended, or supported, in a frame for covering keys.
Such keyboards with protective foils are used for cash registers and other registers, for example in retail trade where the protective foils are needed to protect the keyboards from dirt contamination and moisture.
Such a protective foil, which is suspended, or supported, across an entire keyboard, is disclosed, for example, in German Gebrauchsmuster 93 10 721.8. This arrangement is suitable for keyboards whose keys have short switching strokes.
It is known to use protective foils which have openings for each of the keys, with the openings being filled by sealing configurations of the keys. Although these embodiments can also be used for keyboards having large switching strokes, they are difficult to clean and there is always the danger that a seal will be lost.
It is an object of this invention to provide a foil covering of the type described above which can be used for keyboards having large key switching strokes and which can be easily, and without danger, cleaned, while also giving the keyboards pleasing appearances.